Tyron
Tyron aka The Tyroninator was a played character in Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling. He was played by AlexORG, and had the role of Veteran. History The US military has been working to develop humanoid robots for many years. The agenda was to create a machine that was so lifelike in appearance that it could pass for a human in combat situations. They could then be fitted with explosives or made to bear arms, eliminating the more inferior human combatants. When humanity was forced underground and darkness took over, the military did not stop their research. Even in light of the treaty they pushed onwards and upwards. Tyron was an early prototype, model number TY-70N3. His line were the first android units. Using advances in stem cell research, formerly machine parts could be replaced by more realistic human components, like flesh. His processor unit was merged with neuron cells, giving him the ability to learn and retain information at an alarming rate. In spite of all this, the model line never saw the light of day. An anarchist cell broke into the Lab and destroyed all of the models. Only Tyron survived the onslaught, somehow managing to escape into the underground caverns unharmed. His primary programming was to learn how humans operated so he could integrate properly. Unfortunately most of his information came from old TV shows and movies, leaving his knowledge base a little confused. Labyrinth In the beginning, Tyron was a part of Gabriel's group. He went relatively unnoticed, doing little more than quietly, happily exiting north. When the groups split, he joined up with Leeeee the Leeeeeeeder's group. This is where the legend of Tyron grew. He was only around for 4 fleeting phases, but the imprint he left was eternal. Tyron exited first for the group every phase without hesitation. This ultimately led to his demise when he and Parker split from Stonegroup Lee while they were waiting for Eleanor to come crawling in from the birdcage trap room. Tyron simply couldn't contain himself. Adventure called. But unfortunately for Tyron, Leeee the Leeeeder's giant brother was there to add Tyron's skull to his collection. It can be said that Boone, Rita and the rest would've never found the courage to defeat Willis without Tyron's indelible, heroic example. From the outsider's perspective, all Tyron did was open doors and exit north. But really, Tyron was opening doors in people's minds, their imaginations, their very conciousness; awakening sleeping emotions that they didn't even know they had. Courage. Valor. Bravery. These descriptors sound trite, but they're as close as you can get to describing Tyron's influence in our common tongue. His methods, they defy description; his motives, they transcend our understanding. He is a man, a myth, a legend. A gallant black stallion. He's the impossible ideal that every man strives to be. He is Tyron. Death Trivia - Exited first from every room up until his death. - Was the only corpse that Parker neglected to absorb an ability from. Quotes Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Good Characters